


You'll Be in My Heart

by obviously092813



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Harry Styles as Tarzan, Kid Fic, M/M, Zayn Malik as Aladdin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviously092813/pseuds/obviously092813
Summary: Louis and his son, Gavin, visit Disney only to meet a certain Tarzan.





	You'll Be in My Heart

Chapter One 

“Daddy, this is so boring. When can we go to the park?” The little four year old was tired from the 9 hour plane ride. And if Louis was honest, so was he. He could never get the greatest sleep on planes and he had a pounding headache since the trip started. The Tomlinsons were sitting down at a table near the airport food court. Louis ordered his son some chicken strips, but those were long forgotten by the four year old, so Louis took it amongst himself to eat the rest. 

“Gavin,” Louis chuckled.”We gotta wait for Uncle Liam.” Liam was Louis’ best mate since secondary school, who was waiting over in baggage claim, and on family vacations, like this, since Louis had to take care of his son, that means that Liam got to hold all the bags. And well, because Louis was a dickhead, but that was besides the point.

“You know you could have at least helped to carry one bag!” Liam approached the two.

“Oh no, that would require physical labor, and that’s not really my thing.” Louis helped Gavin out of his seat and the three of the them heading for the exist.

“You know, sometimes I really hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.” Louis smirked at his friend, and offered him the Chicken Strips, and Liam took them without a second thought, and bit into one.

“Yeah, I do,” Liam mumbled into the food.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

The boys walked into their hotel room. Staying at the Disney Parks Music Resort, Gavin instantly saw the guitar-shaped pool, on the way to their room, and wanted to go swimming.

“Okay, then, buddy. We’ll have to get your swim trunks.” Louis starts to pull out Gavin’s bathing suit from the luggage. 

“Mate,” Liam speaks up, “I can take him to the pool. We’ll have fun. Noticed you never caught any sleep on the aeroplane.”

“Yay! Come on, Uncle Liam! Let’s go swimming.” The four year old started bouncing around.

“Buddy, remember.” Louis told his son, “You can’t swim that well. Don’t go down into the deep end without Uncle Liam watching you.

“I know.”

And within a few minutes the two boys left the room, leaving Louis alone in the hotel room. Soon enough, Louis’ eyes fluttered shut, and into a much needed sleep.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

“Daddy! You should have came.” Liam and Gavin entered the room, startling Louis awake. “Uncle Liam met a boy there.”

Louis perked up at that, and smirked at his best mate who was blushing. “Liam, really?”

“Nah,” Liam chuckled, “He was cool though.”

“His name is Zayn,” the four year old spoke up, “and works at Disney.”

“Oh, really.” Louis grinned. It was a long time since Liam had shown interest in anyone.

“Mmhm. And he invited us to the park. Tonight they are having fireworks and a parade, in the park. Can we go, Daddy?”

“Well, we weren’t planning on going into the park until tomorrow.” Gavin’s face dropped. “And I thought you didn’t like fireworks, bud. Last time we tried to go to some, you cried.”

“Oh, no, Daddy,” Gavin’s eyes grew bigger. “That’s when I was three. I’m four now. I’m not scared. I’m brave.”

“Okay, Gav.” Louis laughed at his eager son. “We can go if Uncle Liam’s up to it. Liam?”

“Yeah. Come on. Let’s go.” Gavin grew a giant smile on his face. “Plus it would be a bonus to see Zayn again.” Louis winks at his mate.

“What time does the parade start?”

“7:00, but the rides are open until then and a few of the characters will be around signing autographs.

“Zayn is going to be there as Aladdin,” Gavin spoke with such excitement. “And Harry will be there too!”

“Who’s Harry?,” Louis asked.

“He’s Zayn friend. He plays Tarzan. He played with me in the pool. He’s my friend too, now.”

“Zayn and Harry were off during the day, today,” Liam explained, “so they went for a swim.” 

“Are they allowed to do that? Take a swim in the guest pool, since they work at Disney.”

“Nah, but Harry’s stepdad is the manager, so they can’t really fire him.”

“Can we please go to the park, now?” Gavin tugged on his father’s leg. “I miss Zayn and Harry.”

“Well, you know, buddy,” Liam spoke up, “You can’t call them by their real names when they are in their costumes. They are working. You have to call them Aladdin and Tarzan.”

“I know,” Gavin’s face grew sad, but quickly lit up again. “Okay, now let’s go!”

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Gavin held his father’s hand, as they walked into the park, with Liam right behind them.

“Buddy, there’s a couple hours until the fireworks start. Do you wanna get something to eat? A corn dog or something?” The boy nodded excitedly, and pulled his father to the nearest snack stand. 

“Mate,” Louis said to get Liam’s attention,”You want anything?”

“Uh, yeah. Get me a hot dog and water, please.”

As Louis ordered the food, Gavin tugged on his leg. “Look, daddy! Harry and Zayn.” Gavin takes off into the direction of his newfound friends.

“Ugh. Gavin, come back here!,” shouted Louis who was busy paying. “Liam, can you get him?”

Liam was already off, running into the direction that Gavin took off in.

Louis had to stay a few minutes at the snack stand for the food, but by peeking over his shoulder he saw that Liam found Gavin, and standing next to them were two guys about Louis’ age. They were both dressed in street clothes, with the one having his hair up in a man bun and the other in a leather jacket. 

When Louis’ order was called, he carried the food to a big red table, one with an umbrella to go with it, but since it wasn’t too hot, the umbrella stayed closed.

“Daddy!,” the four year shouted from 20 yards away. “This is Zayn and Harry!” Gavin grabbed the two boys by the hand, and dragged them over to where his dad was standing, with Liam walking behind him. The boy was giddy; excited that he could finally share his new friends with his father. 

“Hello,” Louis shook the two boys’ hands. “I’m Louis.”

“I’m Harry and this is Zayn.” The tall man was all-smiles. “It’s nice to put a face to a name. Gavin does not stop talking about you. It’s sweet, really.”

Louis smiled at this. It was nice to hear these things by strangers. Especially really cute strangers.

Louis picked up Gavin, helping him into the bench seat. He divided out all the food. Hot dogs for Liam and him, a corn dog for Gavin, and three waters for each of them. 

With them all settled, they all chatted with the two men. It was all small talk. They talked about their families, and their lives back home. Jokes were exchanged here and there. Zayn and Harry seemed really close; having a couple inside jokes that Louis didn’t understand. Gavin seemed really engaged in the conversation, even though Louis was sure the boy didn’t fully understand the discussion. They all chat for a little while. Conversation started to flow easily, as they all seemed to lose track of time.

Zayn looked down at his phone to check the time. “Oh, man. We gotta go, Haz!”

“Alright.” Harry and Zayn start to get up from their seats. “We’ll see you guys later?”

“Sure,” and they were on their way. 

Gavin’s face turned grim and sad. “Where are they going? I like them. They’re my friends. I want them to stay!”

“You’ll see them later, buddy. They need to get ready for the show.” Louis was concerned for the young boy and his quick attachment to the two men. He can tell that his son already looks up to the men in fascination and admiration. It has only been a day since they have arrived in Florida, and once this vacation is over, Louis was afraid Gavin would be too attached to want to go back home to London.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

When the time arrived, Louis, Gavin, and Liam lined up to watch the parade. It started with Mickey and Minnie dancing on a float. Music was playing through the speakers, and people were clapping to the beat. Children were waving to their favorite characters. Each Disney Princess had their own float, decorated in an appropriate design, fitting perfectly to match the personality of the characters. Snow White was dancing with her prince, and a few of the dwarves were standing proudly, waving back at the children.

“Look, Gavin, at Aladdin” Liam pointed out the upcoming float, featuring smiling Jasmine and Aladdin. 

It took Gavin a few seconds to realize what he was supposed to be looking at. He was already now sitting on his father’s shoulders because he could not see the characters over the crowd heads. It was almost like a switch inside Gavin being turned on when he saw what Liam was pointing out. Zayn. He began to eagerly wave at the man. A huge smile appeared on the child’s face. 

Louis had to admit that the Aladdin costume really did fit Zayn well. It showed off his body, and he could definitely see what his best mate saw in the man. Liam was all smiles, as well. As the float with Aladdin and Jasmine went by, Zayn turned to smile and wave at more of the cheering kids.  
A few floats later, Harry appeared, and Gavin was the first to point him out. “Look, daddy, look at Tarzan.” Sure enough, there stood Harry dressed as Tarzan. His hair was down, and he wore the Tarzan outfit with pride. Louis had to admit that Harry looked incredible. Harry spotted them immediately, and Gavin bounced up and down on his father’s shoulders. 

Harry stood waving at the other kids, but kept peeking back to Louis, Gavin, and Liam. Harry stood with another girl who was dressed as Jane. As their float chugged out of sight, Harry sent a wink Gavin’s way. 

 

* * * * * * * *

 

When the parade was over, there was still enough time for Gavin to ride a couple rides, before it got dark and the fireworks began. But, it wasn’t long before Gavin started questioning where Harry and Zayn were at. 

“Buddy, they’re working. You’ll see them later.”

“I don’t think so, mate.” Liam whispered over to Louis. “I think they only had the parade, today. - Promised Gavin that they’ll meet up with us for the fireworks.”

Within a few minutes, Harry and Zayn approached the boys with a girl who Louis remembered seeing as Jane. They were all dressed back in street clothes, with Harry having his hair back in a bun. 

“Hey, this is Eleanor,” The three cast members sat down next to Louis, Liam, and Gavin at a table.

“You played Jane!” Gavin spoke with an excitement, eager to now have another Disney friend. 

“Yes, I did. And you are the boy who got really excited to see Tarzan.”

“Harry,” the four year old corrects the girl, “He’s not in costume anymore, so you can call him Harry.”

“Harry. Yes, you were really excited to see Harry.”

“Harry’s my friend.”

The adults all laughed at the child’s cute comment, leaving the boy in confusion. “What did i say? Harry is my friend, and Zayn, and now Eleanor, too.”

“Nothing, buddy.” Louis smiled at the boy. “You’re just a really sweet kid.” Louis kissed his son on his head. 

The gang all started to make their way to Main Street, where the fireworks would be seen. Standing a distance away from Cinderella’s castle, they all clumped into the crowd. 

When the fireworks started, Gavin was amazed. He loved the bright colors, and sizzling sounds. They were all equally beautiful and fascinating. With the crowd ‘Oohing and Awwing’, the night seemed even more magical.

But as beautiful and fascinating as the fireworks were, they could not stop the four year old from yawning. “Daddy, I’m getting sleepy.”

Louis checked the time, on his phone: 10:14. It was way past Gavin’s bedtime, and considering they were going back to the park early tomorrow, Louis should probably get the boy to sleep. 

“Alright, buddy. How about we go back to the hotel. Would you like that?” The boy nodded, and the six of them made their way down to the shuttles. 

The shuttle was a little crowded but Louis was able to get a seat so Gavin could take a nap in his lap. The rest of the adults stood, holding onto the poles, except Harry how managed to snag a seat next to Louis and Gavin. The boy peeked up to see the man now sitting next to him, and instantly crawled out of his father’s arms and into Harry’s.

It was about a five minute trip, on the shuttle, and everyone was too tired for chit-chat. But as the shuttle approached Liam, Louis, and Gavin’s hotel, the adults gathered their belongings, and walked out of the bus. Harry and Louis staggered behind, trying to juggle Gavin,who was already asleep in Harry’s arms. Louis really didn’t want to wake the boy up; afraid that he wouldn’t want to go back to sleep.

 

“Here, Harry,” Louis whispered, “I can take him.”

“No. He’s comfortable. I got him.” Harry smiled at Louis. Harry stood up from the bus seat, keeping Gavin in his arms. The boy stirred a little, but remained asleep.

They all shuffled into the hotel room, and Louis unfolded the bedsheets, so that Harry could put the sleeping boy to bed. Louis grabbed Gavin’s stuffed bear, Bubsa, that the boy never went to bed without, and placed it in his son’s arms.

“Thank you, Harry.” The two sat down on the other hotel bed. Liam, Zayn, and Eleanor, were standing in the room, chatting quietly.

“Oh,” Harry shook his head. “It’s really no big deal. My sister,Gemma, is in charge of the ‘Kids Nite-Out’ babysitting program, here. Sometimes on my days off, I would help babysit some of the kids.” Harry smiled. “You know, Louis, Gavin is a really good kid. Really good. You are doing a great job in raising him, alone.” Harry became hesitant, unlike his usual self. “You..you are a-alone, right?”

Louis took this as an ‘Are you single’ question. Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” It could also be taken as a ‘Who is Gavin’s mother’ question, and that question had a complicated answer. “Do you wanna go outside with me to talk? Need a smoke.”

“Yeah.”

The men got up, and left the hotel room, and walked down and out of the hotel doors. Louis pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, and lit it.

“Want one?’” Louis shook the cigarettes pack.

“No, but I’m going to grab a water. I’ll be right back.” Harry jogged over to a vending machine that was nearby. Louis walked to the gazebo, designated for smoking. He looked over to the man. Louis had to admit that Harry was very attractive. Harry reminded Louis of some of his past boyfriends; possibly something in Harry’s eyes. To be honest, Louis didn’t really get around too much, because of Gavin. People are turned off, sometimes, when they find out you have a kid. Occasionally, Liam would hook Louis up with a man he met at the pub, while Liam offered to babysit. Many of the guys Louis dated were terrible; wanting only a quick handy. With Gavin, Louis couldn’t just bring guys in and out of their house, like a revolving door. Louis needed help; he needed a partner. Louis almost found that in Nick, but that didn’t really work out.

Harry returned with a water bottle, and sat down next to Louis, in the gazebo.

“Lemme start by saying,” Louis spoke,”that I usually don’t reveal all of my secrets to strangers.” Harry nodded, cracking open his water and taking a sip from it. “And I don’t want this to be the first and only impression that you have of me.” Harry reached out and touched the man’s knee, comforting him. His touch felt familiar yet foreign, like remembering something from a past life. 

Louis took a deep breath, and began. “I knew I was gay, since I was little. But it was difficult to even say it out loud. It was really tough in secondary school. The kids knew there was something ‘different’ about me, and made school a living hell for it. One day, a new kid came to school and he saw all that they were doing to me. Calling me disgusting and vile names. Hitting me. Shoving me against lockers.” Louis paused and smiled. “It was Liam, and let me tell you. He was not the most attractive kid. He was pudgy, with a terrible haircut. But Liam knocked the kids down to the ground, and screamed at them. We became really good mates, since then. He was the first person I ever came out to, and I was the first person he came out to. But still, I had trouble saying it to my family. So what did I do? I dated girls. I don’t know what I thought. Possibly if I did something, enough, it would possibly make me straight. And that’s what I did. Dated girls; lots of them. Went through Upper School, dating so many girls. Bringing them in and out of my room. I dated a girl named Norah, when I was 18. We dated for awhile, before she told me she was pregnant. I, being a scared little gay boy, ran. I had enough credits to graduate, and I left, a semester early.I begged my mum to let me live with my dad, and she did.The only person I kept in contact with, from home, was Liam. I became really close to my dad, but after a year of me being there, attending Uni, he got cancer and died. I moved back with my mum. I transferred my credits to the University of London. I got in contact with Norah, and by then she had already had the baby. I told her why I left; that I was gay. She understood, and was very sympathetic. I helped raise the baby. She was premature, so at ten months, she was the size of a newborn.”

“Wait,” Harry stopped him. “She?”

Louis nodded. “Callie. Yeah. She, to this day, lives with her mom. I helped Norah out here and there, and I moved in with them. When Callie was asleep, Norah let me go out with Liam to gay bars. Tested out the waters, you know, to see if I was really gay. I went back and forth, mentally, possibly thinking I was bi. Well, I talked it over with Norah, and she let me ‘experiment’ with her. Every now and then, we would have sex, and she soon told me that she was pregnant. And nine months later, she had Gavin. But by then, I was certain I was gay. I would always be going out with guys on dates, but I eventually met a guy who I dated for a long time. About a year into dating, he wanted me to move in with him, but I couldn’t just leave Norah with the two kids, so I kept Gavin, and she kept Callie. Growing up with Nick, my ex, Gavin became really attached. And I have to admit, so did I. We were engaged for about four months before we broke up. But in the last couple months, it felt like we were only together because of Gavin. He’s a radio host on BBC Radio 1, and he had to get up early, when we did see each other, all we would do is fight..”

“You dated Nick Grimshaw!?”

“You know him?”

“Lou, I’m British. Of course I know him. Well, heard of him. I used to listen to him all the time, when I lived there.”

“Right.” Louis had to admit. It felt somewhat good to hear Harry call him ‘Lou’. Louis sighed. “I shouldn’t be telling you all this. I haven’t really coped with any of this since the breakup.”

“It’s okay.” Harry smiled at Louis. “You don’t need to tell me the rest.”

“Thank you.”

“If you ever feel like you need to talk about it, or anything, I’ll be here to listen.” Louis nodded. “Can I give you my number, Louis?”

Yeah,” Louis pulled out his phone, and let Harry put his name into it. 

“We should head inside. It’s getting a bit chilly out here.” They both stood up, and head for the hotel, before Louis threw his cigarette butt into a nearby ashtray.

When they got back to the room, they found Eleanor perched up on the bed, with Gavin sleeping right beside her.

“Oh thank God you guys are back.” She climbed down from the bed and approached Harry and Louis. “Liam and Zayn left me right after you guys did, for a quick shag, but that was over an hour ago.”

Louis looked down at his phone, and sure enough it’s been an hour, since they left to go out to the gazebo to talk. 

“Sorry, El,” Harry said. “We got lost in time.”

“Louis,” Eleanor smiled, “You’re lucky Gavin was asleep the entire time. I don’t do kids.”

“Eleanor, you work at an amusement park. You work with kids,” Harry pointed out. 

“Yes, but I don’t do babysitting and runny noses.”

Louis snorted. “Whenever Gavin got sick and I didn’t feel like dealing with him, I would let Liam babysit him and deal with him.”

Eleanor smiled and then her face became serious. “Okay, I know you guys came back for a quick shag, too, so I’ll get out of your hair.” She shook Harry’s bun with her hand, and then she was out the door.

“God,” Harry chuckled. “I hate her so much.”

Louis laughed back, as he pulled his luggage up onto the bed. He pulled out a pair of basketball shorts; his pajamas. 

“Getting ready for bed and kicking me out, already?,” Harry joked.

“N...no..ha...no..,”Louis stuttered. “ You can stay. I just wanted to get into something more comfortable. You can stay.”

“No, it’s okay. I should head back anyway. Thank you for trusting me with your secrets.”

“Thanks for listening.”

Harry was only a few feet from the door, when he turned back. “So, I’ll see you guys tomorrow, in the park?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Tarzan.” Harry smiled and was out the door.

Being alone with his thoughts, Louis smiled. He really liked how genuine and understanding he was. It still baffled Louis how trustworthy he found Harry, even though they only met a couple hours before. He could trust Harry in keeping all of his secrets and knowing that Harry wouldn’t tell another soul. 

Louis changed into his shorts and laid down next to his sleeping son, and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
